


Shield Smut-A-Thon

by LittleMissHardCorre



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, because I'm perverted, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHardCorre/pseuds/LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bunch of one shots about the Shield and their unique little relationship having sex in several different places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Helicopter

The helicopter ride was tense for Seth. He could tell the other two were planning something the second the authority mentioned how they were getting to the arena. The smirks on their faces as they waited for the chopper to arrive and the fact they’d hidden his gloves didn’t help either. The three of them had this thing and Seth still wasn’t quite sure exactly what that thing was. But it basically involved him doing damn near everything Roman said. It was like Roman was his master, and he was Romans personal little slut. No, it wasn’t like that, it was that. Roman was the dominant and Seth was his slave. And Dean? Well. He fell into whatever role was required at the time. If it was just the two of them Dean was the dominant one, ordering Seth around, almost abusing Seth with his cock. And Seth loved every second of it. But when Roman was there, Dean never failed to fall in line. He was just as much a bitch for the older man as Seth was. Well, almost. But now, as the helicopter finally took off and gained some distance from the ground, it seemed like Seth was the only bitch tonight. But they were in a helicopter for Christ’s sake. Not like they could fuck in there. So what the hell were they planning? 

As soon as the chopper started moving Seth felt two large hands on either side of him caressing his thighs, pulling his legs apart gently. He didn’t argue, he’d never dare argue, but damn it, it wasn’t like they were alone. Looking to the front Seth found some sense of relief in the fact that the pilot either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care. Of course Seth had no idea his partners had paid the man to ‘look the other way’. The sense of relief didn’t last long though, as he felt his belt being undone by Dean’s quick fingers, the zipper on his pants soon being pulled down. A warm hand, Seth wasn’t who’s since his eyes were clenched shut, delved inside his pants, stroking his flaccid cock. He had to bite hard on his lip as he tried not to make a sound when Dean took it upon himself to latch his mouth onto his neck, sucking hard and Seth tried desperate for the pilot not to notice. Fuck. He could feel his cock rapidly hardening as someone continued stroking it. He had a feeling it was Dean. Roman only touched his cock if he was a ‘really good little slut’ for him, he had to work for that reward and so far today Seth hadn’t done anything to earn that praise. Not yet anyway. His eyes popped open as Roman’s voice boomed next to him. 

“Now, here’s what’s gonna happen kitty. You’re gonna sit on that seat over there, facing me and Dean. And you’re gonna wrap a hand around that pretty cock of yours and make yourself cum. And me and Dean are gonna watch you the whole time. And if you’re good, if you put on a nice little show for us, well, you’ll get a special little surprise later.”  
Seth couldn’t help the moan that escaped as the words were practically whispered in his ear, Roman licking the outer shell when he finished, sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling slightly. He always knew exactly how to drive Seth crazy. Forgetting about the pilot, focusing only on wanting to please his lovers Seth moved to the other seat when the two older men finally removed their mouths, and hands, from his skin. 

He was flushed, a blush spreading across his face and edging down his neck as he looked at the other two. Their eye fixated on Seth’s every movement. He was beautiful like this. He looked so vulnerable, but so eager to please and they both knew that no matter how innocent Seth looked he was far from it. The moonlight tinted his blond hair and made his skin glow in a way nothing else could. Seth was beautiful, that could never be doubted, but he always looked best when his skin was covered by nothing but the light from the night sky. So many times had they taken him out of a night, laid him down naked and exposed and watched as the light covered his skin. There was something unnatural about Seth’s beauty. 

Roman watched as Seth’s hand moved to wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly. Those pretty lips he loved seeing wrapped around his cock were being abused as Seth continued biting them, obviously nervous about being watched. Dean might have found the idea odd when Roman first suggested it, but it was necessary. It was necessary to remind Seth that sometimes, he had to pleasure himself. Sometimes, it was okay to pleasure himself. His pleasure didn’t always have to come at the hands of Roman or Dean. And even though Seth was theirs, their slave, their kitty, their slut, he was still a man. Dean didn’t seem to understand that, he just wanted to watch Seth jack off. That's why he could never truly dominate Seth. Because he had no idea what Seth needed. But Roman did. And he was there to make sure Seth got it every single time. 

Dean couldn’t help but moan as he watched Seth. He was perfect. Hand wrapped around his cock pumping it slowly, moving from base to tip, his thumb stroking the over the slit before moving back down. His pretty bottom lip caught between his teeth, his legs spread as far as the seat and his pants would allow. Damn. It was the prettiest thing Dean had ever seen. His face was contorted in pleasure, and really Seth touched himself so little it was no wonder such small movements were having such a big effect on him. Dean couldn’t resist whipping his phone out while Seth's eyes were clenched shut, snapping a few pictures of Seth in his glory. And the look Roman was giving him would have been mistaken for one of disapproval if it wasn’t for the small smirk adorning his face. 

‘I’ll send you them later’ he mouthed, winking at his partner before they both turned back to their kitty, watching as his movements became bolder. His hand was moving faster now, gripping himself just that bit tighter as he jerk himself off, wrist twisting every so often. His hips started bucking in his seat, thrusting upwards and into his fist. He moaned lightly, finally releasing his lip from the torturous grip and letting his sounds of pleasure fill the small space. Roman wished he could take all those little moans and whimpers and lock them in a jar so they could be his. But then again, they were his anyway. Every time Seth moaned like this is was because of Roman or Dean. And since Dean belonged to him as well, even if he was still refusing to admit it when Roman wasn’t ramming his cock inside him, it meant every sound either of them uttered, belong to him. 

Seth's movements were picking up speed as he felt himself getting closer, a familiar tightening in his balls. This was going to be over in such a short amount of time but he didn’t care, felt so good. It had been so long since he’d cum from nothing but his own hand. Not that he didn’t love all the ways in which his masters helped him cum, their cocks were amazing for getting him off, but damn it if this didn’t feel right. He hadn’t realised how much he needed this until now. 

He spread his legs just that little bit more, hips thrusting into his fist so much they were leaving the seat, and his hand wrapped impossibly tight around his cock. He used the precum leaking from his slit to aid his movements, his hand moving rapidly up and down his shaft without any hesitation. All the worry he felt before was replaced by a feeling of ecstasy and he reached his breaking point, and he kept going until he snapped. His thighs tensed and his hand stilled as he came, coating his fingers with his own release. Half his hair had fallen out of his hair tie and curtained around his face as he hung his head, desperate to catch his breath. He realised his hand was covered in cum and moved to clean it, sucking each of the digits into his mouth. His eyes locked with Dean’s and he extended his arm, the older man wasting no time in running his tongue along Seth’s palm, greedily collecting all the cum that remained there. Roman watched the two with a smirk on his face. They were both sluts. But they were his. And that was something that was never going to change. 

“We’ll be there in five guys.” A voice from the front of the chopper reminded Seth that they weren’t alone and he snatched his hand back, looking to Roman, almost pleading with his eyes. 

“Go ahead kitty.” Roman gave him the nod and watched with some amusement as relief flooded Seth's face, the younger man quickly moving to tuck his cock back into his pants, hiding it from view. He was so modest at times. It was cute. 

The chopper finally landed and they all exited, Roman stepping behind Seth and keeping little distance between them as they walked towards the limo, his hand grabbing Seth’s ass possessively as Dean trailed behind them, focusing on a few very specific picture on his phone. As they climbed into the limo Seth watch Roman roll the interior window up, separating them from the driver. Dean climber in the other side so once against Seth was squashed between the two and the driver, thankfully, couldn’t see anything. He could feel two large hands running up the insides of his thighs once more but this time, he couldn’t help the smile that spread out across his face.

‘Here we go again.’


	2. The Limo

The second the engine started Seth found himself being attacked by two sets of lips. Dean seemed to be favouring his neck tonight Seth noted as he started sucking on the same stop he’d been sucking in the helicopter. He was sure Dean was doing his best to leave a mark without biting him. Roman on the other hand had turned Seth's head to the side so he could devour his lips, almost like he was trying to suck Seth in with every breath, swallowing every gasp and moan, greedily taking in Seth's every sound. The felt the other run his tongue across the back of Seth’s teeth, inside him mouth, re familiarising himself with the territory. Seth moved his tongue against Romans weakly, knowing it was a battle for dominance he’d never win, but really he knew he’d never try. 

Stuck in the middle and unable to do just about anything except moan Seth found his own hands wandering up the thighs of the men either side of him, not stopping till he reached their crotches. He felt himself boldly groping both men, nervous slightly because he hadn’t been told to or given permission, but he found himself not caring too much. After all, he did rather enjoy the ‘punishments’ Roman dished out when Seth did things like this without permission. But instead of getting angry with Seth Roman simply laughed into their kiss, pulling back slightly and stroking his hair, running his tongue over Seth's lips gently. He moved so he could look Seth in the eyes, fingers still tangled in his hair, and he smirked. Damn that smirk killed Seth nearly every time. He wouldn’t dare say it out loud but Roman had a pretty mouth. No, he couldn’t say that. Only Seth was supposed to be pretty. They were too manly; they were handsome, and sexy, never pretty. But Seth found himself following the every move of Romans tongue as it ran across his lips, that damn smirk never leaving his face.

“Is that what you want kitty?” He asked, seemingly amused as his eyes drifted down to where Seth's hand remained on his dick, groping him shamelessly. “You want a nice fat cock? Is that it? You haven’t had one inside you for what, 6 hours? And you’re already desperate for it? You really are a slut aren’t you?” Dean! Come here.” Practically growling the last three words, Dean didn’t hesitate for even a second to follow Romans command, something that made Seth laugh silently. He was such a bitch at times. Mind you, Roman was one of those people who you didn’t say no to, no matter who you were. 

The limo was big enough for Dean to move around in as long as he ducked to avoid hitting his head. He moved around to where Roman was sat and allowed the bigger man to manhandle him into his lap. Roman gripped each of Dean’s knees, hooking them over Romans legs so they were spread. Roman spread his own legs slightly; causing Dean’s to open further. He moved his hand around to the front of deans pants, unzipping them and pulling his half hard cock out, stroking it for a moment before stopping all movement and turning to Seth, who watched in fascination as a simple touch from Roman was enough to get Dean completely hard in such a small space of time. Dean was so easy to please.  
“We have roughly 8 minutes before we get to the arena. Think your pretty mouth can get him off in 8 minutes?” Roman teased, knowing full well it was hardly a challenge.   
“I think so.” Seth grinned, moving to kneel in front of Dean, in between his and Romans legs. Damn, why couldn’t they always have cars this spacious? There was nothing worse than having to lean over the gear stick when he was trying to suck one of them off in a car. Damn thing hurt. But now, now Seth had room to play. 

He ran his hands up Dean’s spread thighs, not stopping till they rested on his hips. Using that to steady himself he leaned in, running the tip of his tongue up Dean’s cock, circling the head. He pressed his tongue against Dean’s slit, running over it again and again, gathering up as much precum as he could. The way he licked at the tip of Dean’s cock, or Romans if it was his turn, was part of the reason they called him kitty. That and because he was adorable. It hadn’t quite clicked in Seth's mind that it may also have something to do with the kitty ears he wore for the last fancy dress party they went to together. Roman was going to wait for him to figure that out on his own.

Fuck he loved how Dean tasted. Both he and Roman tasted like masculinity, saltiness with a prefect hint of bitter sweetness. Yet they both tasted so different at the same time. It was bliss. He felt Roman’s large hand curl in the blond side of his hair, the other moving to stroke his jaw. He was being so tender. It was... odd. But Seth loved it. It was rare Roman was this gentle with him. Not because he didn’t love Seth, but because Seth didn’t need him to be. He always gave Seth what he needed and most of the time; Seth just needed him to be Roman. To be dominating, strong, protective and fierce. But sometimes, sometimes he just needed to he touched, held, caressed. And it was those nights he always went straight to Roman. Because as much as he loved Dean, he didn’t quite know how to handle Seth on those nights. He couldn’t do sweet, gentle, loving. He didn’t do emotion well. That's why Seth always went to Roman on nights like that. And now, Roman’s gentle touch caressing his skin, fingers running idly through his hair, scratching lightly behind his ears. It was bliss. But as much as he was enjoying Romans touch, he had a job to do. And a time limit to do it in. 

Deciding not to waste anymore precious time and taking pity on Dean because Seth was pretty sure if he wasn’t holding onto Dean’s hips he’d be half way down Seth's throat by now, Seth wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, sucking it hard. He slurped around the head for a moment, and then he hollowed his cheeks and plunged down on Dean’s cock, lips wrapped around the base as his nose pressed into the neatly trimmed hair just above his dick. He’d done this so many times he didn’t even gag; he was a pro at taking cock, and he’d had more than enough praise from both of them for his deep throating. Roman had trained him well. It was hard to imagine that a little over a year ago Seth was a virgin to gay sex. And now? Well, he was the perfect little slut. 

He swallowed around Dean’s cock, moaning at the sensations of the limo vibrating under him. He wondered if Dean could feel it to. Bobbing his head up and down the length, he scraped his teeth lightly on Dean’s skin, his tongue leading the path on the way up. He looked up at Dean through his lashes, lips stretched obscenely around his dick as a thin line of saliva dripped out of his mouth, running down his chin. He could tell Dean was close from the way he was pulling on Romans hair, his other hand curled into a fist as he tried showing restraint. But Seth’s mouth was just too good. He let his hands fall away, resting them on Dean’s knees instead, giving the other permission. 

Dean started thrusting his hips the second Seth's hands moved, fucking that warm cavern he knew so well. He loved having Seth's hot, wet mouth around his dick. It came second only to Seth’s ass. He could feel Roman’s semi through his pants as he thrusted, ass pressing against it every time he pulled out of Seth’s mouth. Pretty soon the duel sensation was too much and he came in Seth’s mouth, hand tightening in Roman’s hair as he moaned his lover’s name. He watched Seth pull off his dick, momentarily disappointed until Seth kneeled up higher, pressing a kiss to Dean’s open mouth. He let Dean run a tongue into his mouth, gathering up as much of his cum as he could. Roman couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as he watched them. They were both sluts, even if one wasn’t as willing to admit it. 

“As much as I’m enjoying the show boys we have roughly two minutes before we hit the arena.” Seth smirked at the knowledge of how long it took him to get Dean off. He felt rather proud of his abilities. Dean moved off Romans lap, tucking himself back in and straightening up. Seth stayed on his knees for the moment, admiring Roman. He was so big and strong, and god he was gorgeous. And he always looked after Seth, protected him, gave him everything he needed. He was perfect. 

“It doesn’t seem fair you know. Both me and Dean have already cum just on the way to the arena. What about you Rome?” Seth didn’t want Roman feeling left out. He knew it sounded stupid but to him it was important. Roman had made sure both his subs had gotten off, but now they had a show to go to and Roman wouldn’t be able to get any pleasure until after it finished. That hardly seemed fair in Seth's opinion. 

“Come here kitty. Sit on my lap.” Seth moved, happily discovering he was just small enough to straddle Romans lap without hit head hitting the roof of the car. He felt his master run a hand through his messy locks once more, pulling his head forward so he could plant a gentle but lingering kiss on Seth's lips. The two toned man couldn’t help but let his eyes fall closed, sighing as soft lips pressed against his. He whimpered when Roman pulled away, wishing he could kiss him forever. 

“Don’t worry kitty. I’ll get mine. I always do. Now come on, we have a show to do.” he reassured Seth, winking at the younger man. No sooner had he said that the car stopped. How did Roman do that? He had the world’s best timing. Puckering his lips Seth stole a quick kiss from Roman, crawling along the seat until he reached the end of the car and climbed out after Dean, oblivious to Roman enjoying the view in front, silently plotting his next ‘attack’.

‘Don’t worry kitty. I’ll get mine. Now that, you can believe.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in the series: The locker room - and Dean is a naughty little thing.


	3. The Locker Room

The silenced almost echoed in the locker room. It was far too quiet. Roman had disappeared to talk to Orton, something about ‘looking at his boys in the wrong way’ or something; Seth hadn’t been paying much attention to his incoherent ramblings. But Raw was already over and Seth had changed his clothes – he had his baggy jeans on, but a tank top that fit in all the right places - and now he had nothing to do except sit, wait and look sexy doing so. Admittedly he wouldn’t be as annoyed waiting for Roman if he wasn’t so damn horny, but he hadn’t had a dick inside him since he’d sucked Dean off in the showers in the gym a few hours before Raw and he just needed someone to fuck him. But Roman had forbid him and Dean from doing anything until he returned and Seth didn’t want to disobey him. Dean on the other hand seemed to have something different in mind. He felt Dean move behind him where he was standing with his forearms resting against one of the lockers. He could feel the hardness Dean was pressing into his ass – apparently he wasn’t the only horny one – as Dean grabbed his hips, pressing his crotch firmly against Seth's backside. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped when Dean nuzzled his hair, moving it out the way with his nose so he could press gentle kisses along Seth's neck. It felt so good but Seth knew if Roman caught them they’d be punished – he had forbid any sexual contact after all.

“Dean Stop, you’re gonna get us into trouble!” he tried using a stern voice but the fact that he moaned at the end of his sentence took away any authority he hoped to have portrayed.

“Come on kitty, I know you want this, fuck you always want it.”  
He had a very good point.

”Besides, what’s he gonna do? Spank us?”  
Yes, that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

“And he said no sex; he didn’t say we couldn’t make out a little.”  
Damn it Dean that’s not the point.

“Are you really going to say no to me kitty?”  
I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to.

Fuck they were so going to get into trouble for this. When it came to making out with Dean he couldn’t ever keep his hands to himself, and the way his fingers worked Seth's body, even with their clothes on, was enough to drive him close to the edge. And Roman was going to catch them and punish them but fuck if Dean kept pressing his hips into Seth's he’d have his clothes off faster than a cheap stripper. He couldn’t help but grind his hips back, pressing his ass into Dean’s rapidly hardening crotch. He could feel the length pressed against him and he wanted Dean to just thrown him to the ground, rip his clothes off and fuck him then and there. Damn it.

“If you keep kissing my neck you better be ready to take your clothes off.” 

Who needed restrain anyway? He had this gorgeous man behind him, rubbing against him, nibbling all his sensitive spots, about ready to fuck him. Who in their right mind would say no to Dean Ambrose? He could feel his lovers’ hand drifting under his shirt, running up across his flat stomach, his abs, stopping briefly to tease his nipples before pulling the whole thing off. The chill of the air almost stung his skin. 

His breath caught in his throat as he felt Dean press his lips against the scar on his back, running his tongue over it before moving down to press his lips over the tattoo across Seth's spine. Deans lips were leaving a trail of fire across his chilled skin, his cock growing harder at ever press of lips against him. But before they could go any further, the creek of the door forced Seth to pause all movements, Dean standing up straight behind him as they looking in horror at the man stood in the doorway.

His stare was piercing, but he displayed no emotion on his face, his look giving nothing away. He stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him and that's when Seth knew he wouldn't wait until they got back to the hotel to punish them. They had disobeyed him after all. And he supposed in a way it was selfish, they were here having fun but Roman was the only one who hadn't had release all night. He turned back to them, not saying anything at first, just staring intently, like he was formulating the correct punishment in his mind.

"Did I, or did I not, tell the two of you that you couldn't engage in any sexual activity until I got back? Are the two of you really that slutty that you couldn't wait a few minutes to get your rocks off? I knew you were both cock hungry but I thought you could at least wait until we got back to the hotel. Obviously you can't, but I don't feel like either of you deserve it after you disobeyed a direct order from me."

Seth was praying Dean for once kept his mouth shut and didn't get them in any further trouble. He knew without even looking the blonde was sulking, probably wanting to argue with Roman and show off his 'masculinity'. Thankfully he didn't, he seemed to notice how serious Roman was being - after all Seth wasn't lying when he said Dean could fall into any role. He could be dominant, or submissive, or he could be a slutty bitch who'd do anything to get what he wanted. Right now he needed to be the submissive and do whatever Roman said to make sure this punishment was over as quickly as possible. 

Being punished by Roman was odd. Their punishments weren't ever painful; it just wasn't something they'd normally indulge in. Their punishment was always something sexual but it never pushed past their limits. Roman knew exactly what both their limits were and he'd never do anything that would make either of them uncomfortable or scared. But at the same time whatever he did always got his point across. He was perfect. Roman Reigns was truly perfect. 

"Kitty, come here." It was a simple command but the deep sound of Romans' voice left chills down Seth spine as he walked forward, stopping just in front of Roman and waiting patiently for whatever was to come. 

"Now. I know you, and I know it's a rarity you disobey me. Dean on the other hand seems to forget sometimes that despite always acting like he's the man, I'm the one in charge here. So here's what I want you to do. Since Dean is clearly dying for sex I want you to go over to him now and get him ready for it. Because if he's that desperate to fuck he better be damn ready to take it as well."

Seth was suddenly very nervous about what was going to happen. Even when Dean was being submissive it was very uncommon for Dean to get fucked. He always claimed it was because he was too wild for Roman to tame or some other bull but Seth knew it was because he was worried he liked it a bit too much. Seth suspected the reason for Roman doing this was to use Deans' pleasure as a punishment. Because he'd love every second of it until it was over and then he'd hate himself for acting like a wanton slut. It was the same every time. Dean was never as open about his submissiveness as Seth was; he still liked to play the bad boy and Seth found it cute but annoying on occasion. 

He moved over to where Dean was stood, already sulking before anything had even happened. He pushed his hands under Deans' shirt, pulling it up slowly and sighing in relief when Dean complied and lifted his arms so Seth could remove the garment fully. He knew Dean probably hated this but got off on it just as much - Roman was going to fuck him until he was begging for more and Seth was going to be watching the whole thing. And as much as Dean would bitch and complain and glare at both of them afterwards Seth knew he'd get off on every tiny touch, every movement, every thrust. Roman was going to drive him crazy with lust, push him over the edge so hard and dominate him completely, and maybe Dean loved that more than he was willing to admit. 

He knelt down to unfasten Deans' belt, pulling it free from its loops and unfastening his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. He pulled Deans' shoes and socks off, his boxers and jeans following to make a pile on the floor. He turned to look at Roman who nodded his head, motioning for Seth to continue. He rooted around in the pocket of Deans' jeans to find the small tube of lube he carried with him at all times, motioning for the slightly older man to turn around and bend over the bench in front of them. His breath increased slightly in pace as he poured some lube on his fingers, grasping Deans' cheek with his clean hand and pulling it apart slightly so he could rub his fingers against Deans' entrance. 

He could hear the slight hitch in Deans' breath as the cool liquid ran over his intimate area, but he continued regardless, pushing one finger inside him. He was met with some resistance but he pushed gently until his finger was in past the first knuckle. His free hand let go of Deans' ass, rubbing the back of his thigh to try and get him to relax - it had been a while since he'd bottomed so he was extremely tight, and Seth knew he'd have to work him open a little more if to get Romans' cock inside him without it tearing anything. Not that Dean was averse to a little blood; it only made it more enjoyable for him which is why despite their odd relationship it was Dean who had been branded the kinky fucker out of all of them. But as much as Dean didn't mind a little blood play it always made Roman feel bad off he made one of them bleed, so Seth did his best to get Dean ready.   
Roman just stood watching, calculating. Tonight was going to go slightly different than either of them probably expected. They were both probably waiting for Roman to fuck Dean, maybe spank Seth a little and then tell them off for disobeying them. But no, that wasn't the plan. If they wanted to fuck then they were going to give Roman a nice little show. Except it was going to be Seth on top. Seth had never topped either of them, and Dean? He liked to pretend that he was all dominant and manly - that's why he constantly disobeyed Roman. But if he was to get fucked by a true submissive, maybe he'd finally learn and accept his place.

He looked back over to his boys, Seth's fingers still buried deep inside Dean as the other tried desperately to hide his noises of pleasure. Looking down he could see the bulge forming in Seth's jeans, knowing his kitty was already hard made him smile.

"Okay, I think he's ready. Both of you stand up and face me." Both of them stood straight, turning to Roman and he smirked when he was Dean cock was already hard and leaking just from having a few fingers inside him. 

"Alright kitty, take your clothes off before your jeans start getting painful." Seth took only a minute to undress fully, his dick springing free when he dropped his jeans, and neither Roman nor Dean were surprised when the discovered he wasn't wearing any underwear. Not like he'd have room to wear any under those damn tight jeans. Honestly, Roman had no idea how he wore them so often and still had the ability to breathe. 

"Alright boys, you were so ready to fuck without me. So go ahead; fuck. Oh, but wait a second. Deans' already prepared, it seems like such a waste of time for him to get prepared if he's not getting fucked. Hmmm. Whatever could we do to solve this? Oh I know. Seth, be a good little kitty for me and fuck Dean?" 

He could hear the collective gasp for breath from both his boys, neither of them expecting those words to come from Romans' mouth. He knew he was pushing both of them out of their comfort zones, but he'd never do anything he knew neither of them wanted. It might seem odd to both of them but Roman knew they'd both enjoy it, else he wouldn't have asked them to. He pulled the plastic chair out of the corner of the room, settling himself down in a place that gave him the perfect view of his boys and waited for them to start. 

"Well come on, let's get this show on the road before either of you lose those hard ons." 

Dean looked for a second like he wanted to argue, but he remained silent for once. He audibly swallowed before moving to bend over, gripping the edge of the bench. That was it; that was exactly what Roman had been hoping for. Dean didn't look defeated; he looked nervous but ready for this. Roman saw a brief glimpse of excitement in his eyes. He unfastened his belt, his cock already aching for release. He was going to enjoy this show just as much as his boys would enjoy putting it on for him. 

Seth was slightly more nervous than he'd care to admit. He'd fucked so many women before he'd joined WWE but since he'd gotten in this... relationship with the two of them he hadn't topped anyone. He'd had his dick inside a toy or two but never a real person, minus the blow jobs he got on special occasions. He was a natural bottom, and he was perfectly okay with that. But now Roman wanted him to top Dean and he knew he had to do a good job, to impress Roman and make sure Dean enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed it when Dean fucked him. So no pressure or anything. He picked up the bottle of lube that had been discarded on the floor and used some of it to coat his cock, trying to make it as wet as possible. He ran his hand up and down his member, slowly jerking himself off as he mixed his precum with the lube. Moving to stand behind Dean he couldn't help but ask if Dean was okay, to which he simply replied "just hurry up and get this over with."

He looked to Roman for support, but as he looked over he saw the Samoan sat on the chair, watching them intently with his legs spread and one hand wrapped around his cock he suddenly felt more ready than ever. He hadn't even touched Dean yet and he could already see the effect it was having on Rome and he knew he could do this. He stepped up behind head, grabbing his cock with one hand and steadying himself on Deans' hip with the other. He guided his cock to Deans' entrance, not waiting before he started pushing in. He did it gently so he didn't hurt him, knowing it had been weeks since anyone was last inside him, but he didn't stop pushing until he was buried deep inside him. He rubbed Deans' back as the older man spread his legs a bit wider, gritting his teeth as he got used to being full once again. 

Seth was in pure heaven. Even as all his movements stilled to give Dean time to adjust he couldn't help but let out a moan. The feeling of Dean clenched tightly around him was intense; he was so warm and tight and hot and just... everything. Fuck, if this was their punishment Dean needed to get in trouble more often. He knew when Dean was ready, he didn't speak but he could feel the other reach back and squeeze his thigh gently. Luckily for Seth he knew Dean liked everything a little rougher, which meant now Dean was ready Seth didn't have to hold back. He moved his hands down to grab Deans' hips firmly, his eyes locking on Romans' as he pulled back. When his hips snapped forward Deans' moan and Romans' grin came almost simultaneously, and Seth felt a new sense of power running through him in that second. 

He continued thrusting into Dean at a slow, steady pace, but each thrust had a force behind it that was enough to cause the older man to shift forward slightly, moaning with every thrust. It didn't take long for him to find the blonds sweet spot, and he smirked with self satisfaction at the noise that was pulled out of Deans' throat when he hit it. He moved one of his hands to Deans' hair, tangling his fingers in it and pulling Deans' head up so he could stare at Roman, see the effects this was having on the eldest member. The two of them locked eyes, Roman staring at Dean intently as he touched himself, his strokes calm and controlled. Dean on the other hand was a mess. His eyes were wide, his breathing hard and erratic and he couldn't stop all the little noises pouring out of his mouth as Seth hit that spot deep inside him with every hard thrust of his hips. There was saliva running down his chin from his open mouth, and he felt like he had lost control of his entire body. 

Seth almost couldn't breath. The way Dean felt clenched around him was almost enough to bring him to orgasm itself. Roman watching them with that intense stare he had just made him more willing and ready for this, and the noises Dean was making stroked his ego beautifully. He let go of Deans' hair in favour of raking his nails down Deans' back hard, angry red lines being left behind. He scratched over and over again, his nails digging deep into Deans' soft skin and drawing thin lines of blood. He was so close, so damn close but he didn't want to go first, he wanted to feel Dean drag him into orgasm, so he reached down and grabbed Deans' painfully hard cock, stroking the neglected organ in time with his thrusts. His other hand still held onto Deans' hip hard enough to leave bruises and he knew the other man got off on it. 

The feeling of it was too much to bear. Seth slamming into his prostate over and over again, that soft experienced hand stroking his cock exactly how Dean liked it, the site of Roman in front of them, vigorously stroking himself in time with the porno happening right in front of his eyes. It was too much. He mumbled, warning the both of them how close he was, and Roman took that moment to lean forward, lips crashing into Deans' and that was it; with a cry Dean came all over Seth's hand and his own stomach, Roman swallowing his screams of pleasure. Seth followed seconds after, the feeling of Dean clenching impossibly around his cock enough to violently push him over the edge. 

Roman pulled back, standing up and watching as Seth pulled out of Dean gently. His breathing was heavy and his energy was drained but he took so much care in lying Dean down on the floor as softly as he could, the dirty blond male having passed out from his orgasm. Tired eyes turned to look at Roman, feeling almost guilty that the other man hadn't cum yet. He crawled to kneel in front of Roman, closing his eyes and placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Romans' cock. The Samoan started jerking himself off again, focusing on the blissful look on Seth's face, and it wasn't long before Roman came, shooting streams all over Seth's face. Both of them still for a moment, enjoying the second, before a small snore from Dean broke them out of their silence. 

"Go get yourself cleaned up and ready baby, I'll sort him out." 

Seth walked into the bathroom to clean himself up whilst Roman moved to dress Dean, the younger man not even flinching. Clearly the nights events had taken all the energy out of him. At least he'd sleep peacefully tonight. Roman grabbed all their bags, taking them to the car ready and then returning to the locker room, the sight before him warming his heart slightly. Whilst he was taking the bags out Seth had finished cleaning up and had gotten dressed, and he was now lying snuggled into Deans' side, both of them embracing each other and holding onto the other tightly. Seth was wearing one of Romans' hoodies, one that had gone missing a few days ago, and Dean had his face buried in Seth's neck, inhaling the scent of both of his lovers. 

This was it. Roman knew the other superstars talked about their relationship behind their backs. He saw all the looks they got, the hate, the jealousy, the confusion. He knew nobody really understood the relationship the three of them had. But it was always moments like this that made it worth it for him. But now he was faced with a problem. How the hell was he supposed to get his two sleeping lovers off the locker room floor and into the car so they could get back to the hotel? Shaking his head he moved to lie down next to his two lovers, snuggling up to the other side of Dean and throwing one large arm over the two of them. Looks like tonight they were sleeping in the locker room. Roman smiled lightly, settling down and closing his eyes. Yes, it really was worth it as long as he had his kitten and his wolf puppy by his side. Even if they were unintentionally forcing him to sleep in the locker room tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in the series: The hotel room! Will Seth be punished for walking out on the Shield during their match with the Wyatts?


	4. The Hotel Room

Roman walked toward the hotel room, Dean following him with less grace, kicking and banging into almost everything possible on the way. He was angry, they both were, but Roman appeared calmer. He and Dean had spoken after raw, when he'd eventually calmed Dean down enough so he'd listen to reason, and they had decided the best way to deal with Seth's... disobedience. He'd walked off on them on raw, leaving both men to be beaten down by the Wyatt's. They were bruised and battered but they weren't broken. Not yet. But one of the three would e before the night was over. Seth had never disobeyed Roman before, Dean he argued with constantly but he knew, he knew never to argue with Roman. Roman was his true master, his dominant. And for him to walk off, on live television, and abandon the two most important people in his world? Well, that was possibly the worst thing a sub could do. What Seth had done would not be tolerated. He was usually such a well behaved sub, always following Romans' orders, following the rules. But now he had apparently decided that it was okay to betray his dom. And Roman was furious. But he knew he had to keep a level head right now, if he let his anger cloud his vision he knew he'd hurt Seth in a way that wouldn't teach him a lesson, wouldn't make him feel guilty or understand that what he did was wrong. So he had to try and keep his head level, even if he was the only one who could. 

Tonight, Seth had two doms to face. Dean wasn't like Roman and Seth. Seth was always the submissive, Roman was the true dominant. But Dean, he fit into whatever role suited him on that occasion. If Roman was ever not there, he dominated Seth. If Roman was in a less than pleasant mood Dean would be on his knees ready to please him quicker than a flash. And on the rare occasions when Seth needed to be punished, Dean could stand just as tall and dominating as Roman. And tonight, Seth needed punishing. Usually Seth only got punished when he'd done something because he wanted punishing. He'd flirt with someone in front of Roman, spent all day acting like a tease. And when that happened Roman knew Seth wanted to be punished, wanted to be dominated by both of his lovers, and that was how he asked for it. But tonight was different, tonights punishment was real. It wasn't them playing, giving Seth what he wanted. Tonight, Seth would learn to never cross his masters again. 

They stopped when they got closer to the hotel room. They shared a suit with a king sized bed, slightly smaller than the one they had at home but considering how close they slept in the bed it never really mattered. He noticed Dean still fidgeting out the corner of his eye. He knew this was killing the other man; it was having the same effect on Roman. They loved Seth, and watching him walk away was painful. And now, Roman and Dean had to punish him for it. Seth had never received a real punishment before and as necessary as it was Roman was not looking forward to dishing it out - he hated watching his baby boy cry, something that was sure to occur tonight. They had discussed the plan already, deciding the best form of punishment. It'd taken him a while to calm Dean down long enough to discuss it rationally, but eventually he'd managed to get Dean on a calmer level, and they'd talked about it. They weren't going to physically hurt him, that was something neither was willing to do and both deemed cruel. As much as Seth needed punishing that was not the right way to go about it, it wouldn't teach him the lesson he had to learn and when they'd started this relationship they'd all agreed, unless the other had asked for it, none of them would raise a hand to the other. Sometimes Seth liked being pushed around a little, he loved being spanked, and getting rough was something all of them had liked. But none had ever gotten close to doing something abusive and that wasn't something that would change tonight. But after a long, difficult and painful discussion, they'd finally decided a punishment that would fit, that would make sure Seth never dared walk away from them again.

Pulling out his key card he used it to open the door, stepping inside silently. He heard Dean following him, closing the door quietly as he entered the room. Their eyes immediately locked on the smaller figure sat on the edge of the bed, still clothed fully in his swat gear. His face held a picture of defiance, but his eyes were scared, and held a hint of remorse and sadness. He stood up as Roman stepped closer, and that was his first mistake. Roman waited until he was stood directly in front of Seth, watching as the younger man opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, and shoved him hard in the chest. Seth looked up at him as he hit the bed, almost like he couldn't believe Roman had pushed him.

"Did I tell you to stand up? No. I didn't. You don't deserve to stand face to face with me; you don't even deserve to look at me."

He watched Seth visibly swallow, and he knew he must have been somewhat scared. He'd seen Roman angry before but it had never been directed at him. And honestly, every word so far had killed Roman to say, but he had to go through with this, it was necessary. 

"You did a very bad thing tonight. You walked away from us. We were in the middle of a fight and you left. Did you think that was cleaver? Did you think that was a good idea? Did you think I'd just forgive you for abandoning and betraying us? For leaving us for dead in the middle of the ring?"

"No, but I..."

"Shut. Up. I didn't give you permission to speak. Now, I don't care what sort of excuse you have, you betrayed us. You stood there and watched us get beat up. And nothing you can say, no excuse you can come up with is going make this okay. You hurt Dean, you hurt me, and that is no okay. Now, stand up and take your clothes off. But face the other way; I don't want to see your face right now."

Seth knew he was in no position to argue, and honestly he knew he was going to deserve what ever happened tonight. He needed to make a point, he needed to try and get Roman and Dean on the same page. But maybe doing so in the middle of a match, walking away and letting them get beaten by the Wyatt's, well maybe that wasn't the best time or way of doing so. And he knew he'd hurt both of them, it killed him walking away. But hopefully, it'd all have been worth it. 

He stood up, careful not to look at Roman as he did so. He noticed Dean in the pack round, eyes downcast, almost as if it hurt him to look at Seth. He really had fucked up this time. He undid his vest, pulling it off. His shirt followed next along with his shoes, socks, gloves and belt. His hands shook as he reached for his zipper, the sound of it echoing in the otherwise empty room as he pulled it down. His pants fell to the floor with ease, and he moved to pick them up, throwing them into the same heap he'd thrown the rest of his clothes in on the other side of the room. He hesitated then, not sure if Roman wanted him to take his boxers off or not. 

"What are you waiting for? I said strip. And that means everything." His voice was still so empty as he spoke, like he was holding back all emotions, and that made everything worse. He knew he'd hurt Roman, but he had no idea if the older man was more angry or sad. Swallowing hard he moved his hands to his hips, pushing down the light grey material of his boxer briefs. Usually he'd be aroused by now, he loved stripping for his lovers, loved the feeling of their eyes on his body, their gaze unmoved as he shredded his clothes. But this time his cock hung limply. Nothing about this situation was arousing; no part of this turned him on. It was all so wrong, so foreign. He needed to make a point, that much he knew, but he'd regretted every step he'd taken after he jumped off that ring apron, and now it looked as if he was going to regret it even more, if that was even possible. He'd been stupid, trying to prove his point in a way that was nothing sure of pure idiocy. 

He stood with his head bowed, back to Roman and Dean as he waited for further instructions. He was waiting for Roman to do something, anything, he didn't care, he just hated the suspense. He could feel his body shaking lightly and he couldn't stop the tears filling his eyes. He was annoyed with himself, worried about what Roman would, or wouldn't, do. He hated what he'd done, how he'd made his lovers feel. He braced himself, waiting for Roman to say something, for Dean to do anything, but what came next was something he never expected.

He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him as he felt a pair of lips press themselves gently against the back of his neck where his hair had parted to fall over his shoulders. He'd recognise those lips anywhere, they were Romans'. What the fuck was he doing? He was supposed to be punishing Seth, not kissing him. Seth's confusion remained as Roman kissed his way down Seth's back, tongue tracing lightly over his scar and lips pressed a touch harder against the letters of his tattoo. Before he could fathom what was happening, Dean was stood in front of him, brushing his knuckles against Seth's cheek. He moved forward, pressing his lips gently against Seth's brushing his fingers through Seth's blond locks, other hand holding his hip, his thumb running back and forth across his hip. He almost sobbed against Deans' lips, confused as fuck about this whole situation. But before he could say anything he felt Dean pull away from him and slowly drop to his knees, Roman doing the same behind him. Dean pressed his lips against Seth's stomach, kissing his way down until he reached Seth's cock. Roman mirrored Deans' actions, kissing his way down Seth's lower back until he reached the top of his ass. Dean grasped Seth's limp cock in his hand, stroking it firmly until it started to harden. Despite the situation Seth's body couldn't help but react to Deans' touch, the older man knowing exactly how to manipulate his body, get the exact reaction he wanted. A soft moan left his mouth as Romans' hands ran up the backs of his thighs, massaging the muscle as they went. The joint feeling of both Romans' and Deans' hands on his body was making his cock stir, growing hard in Deans' grasp. When his dick was half hard Dean removed his hand, replacing it with his lips instead. He gripped Seth's hips lightly as he ran his tongue over the head of Seth's shaft before wrapping his lips around it, sucking firmly. He slid his lips down the length of Seth's cock, cheeks hollowing as he got further down so he could take the full length of his dick in. He moaned as his lips hit the base of Seth's cock, nose pressed against the smooth, hairless skin. Seth couldn't help the tiny noises that escaped his throat as Dean continued his ministrations, his cock growing harder every second Deans' lips were around it. He looked down at his lover, his big blue eyes prettier than ever as he looked up at Seth through his lashes. His lips were obscenely red from being stretched around Seth's cock, spit slicked and completely fuckable. 

He was so lost in looking at Dean he'd almost forgotten Roman was there, until he felt two large, warm hands grab his ass cheeks, spreading them enough to expose his hole. He had no idea what Roman was doing until he felt something wet against the top of his ass, and instantly recognised it as his lovers tongue pressing against his skin. He felt the wet muscle move down, running down his body until it reached his exposed entrance, and began prodding it gently. No, no, no, what the fuck was he doing? Roman only ever did this when he was rewarding Seth, when Seth had been a good little sub for him, when he deserved it. This was Seth's treat when he gave Roman what he wanted, when he behaved properly. Roman knew he could make Seth orgasm using nothing but his tongue, besides the other mans cock it was Seth's favourite thing to have inside him, so why the fuck was he doing this now? He was supposed to be punishing Seth, not giving him pleasure. But before he could protest he felt his lovers tongue press slightly harder against his entrance, pushing inside slightly. He didn't deserve this, he was supposed to be getting punished, but almost all of his rational thoughts left his brain at the feeling of Dean swallowing around his cock, and Roman beginning to thrust his tongue in an out of Seth's tight hole, drawing him teasingly close to the edge. 

He wanted so badly to run his fingers through Deans' hair, to rock his hips back and forth, he wanted to badly to enjoy this but he knew he didn't deserve a single moment of this. He'd abandoned his lovers, walked away from his doms. He didn't deserve a moment of this and the tear of frustration building his eyes were threatening to spill. But despite his conflicted feelings he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped as Roman pushed a thick finger inside him, alongside his tongue. He could feel his dark haired lover working his hole open, almost as if he was preparing him for Romans' cock, but that couldn't be the case. Roman refused to look at him when he'd first walked in, Roman was angry and hurt and he was supposed to be punishing him, there was no way he'd fuck Seth. Not after what he'd done. So why the fuck were his lovers teasing him like this? None of it made sense and Seth bit his lip hard to stop himself from crying out in frustration. 

He could feel Roman work a second finger into his hole, removing his tongue as he did. He kissed the skin on Seth's lower back, free hand continuing to grope his firm ass cheek as the other scissored his fingers inside Seth. Dean on the other hand pulled his mouth off Seth's dick, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of it before kissing his way back down the shaft. When he reached the base he licked his way back up once more, taking the head back into his mouth and bobbing his head quickly. As he glanced down he noticed some movement, and realised Dean had pulled his cock out of the tight confides of his pants, and started stroking it in time with his bobbing. He felt Roman press a third finger inside him, all his fingers slick with lube. His tongue had relaxed Seth enough that he could press inside the hole he was so familiar with, with little resistance. Just as Seth felt himself getting closer to the edge Dean and Roman stopped, both standing up. Initially he was somewhat frustrated they'd taken him so far and then just stopped, but he assumed this was part of his punishment. What he wasn't expecting to happen next, however, was for Roman and Dean to both start stripping themselves of their clothes, leaving themselves completely naked, their hard cocks resting against their stomachs. Roman stood behind Seth, his long, thick cock pressed against Seth's ass. His hand moved passed Seth's to hand the bottle of lube he'd gotten from god knows where to Dean, before coming to rest on Seth's hip, along with his other hand. His nudged Seth's hair out the way, lips pressing firmly against his neck as his thumbs stroked over the skin of his hips, almost mimicking Deans' earlier ministrations.

After Dean slicked his cock up he bent down slightly, grabbing Seth by the back of his thighs and lifting him up, Seth's legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. Dean kept his hands on Seth's thighs as Roman moved a hand off Seth's hip, grabbing Deans' dick and guiding it towards Seth's ass. He wrapped his arms around Deans' neck to steady himself as Dean pressed inside of him slowly. When Dean was fully inside him he stilled, almost as if he was waiting for something. Seth was still confused as fuck but he couldn't deny that the feeling of having his lover inside him, stretching him, was amazing. He was lost in the feeling of having his lover inside him, and he barely noticed Roman slicking himself up until he felt the blunt head of Romans' cock pressed against his already full hole. Oh fuck, was this really happening? Roman and Dean knew, they knew how much he loved this. They were always somewhat wary about doing it, afraid of hurting their lover, always feeling guilty about how he limped afterwards. But having both of their cocks inside him at the same time was the most amazing feeling in the world. He loved the feeling of being completely, totally full and stretched, the feeling of both their cocks slamming inside him at the same time. He loved the burning, the feeling of his prostate constantly being pressed against. He loved pleasing both his masters at the same time. But it happen so rarely - usually it was only his birthday, Christmas or Valentine's Day he was allowed to have this pleasure. They reserved it for special occasions, knowing it was his favourite present to receive on these days. Yet even though his body was craving it, was begging to be filled, Seth could feel a lump forming in his throat. He didn't deserve this. Why weren't they punishing him? Why? 

His hand tangled in Deans' hair, gripping it tightly as Roman started pushing his dick inside Seth. He was so gentle, being careful not to tear Seth as he entered him, groaning at the feeling of how tight his baby boy was. Seth buried his face in Deans' neck, tried desperately to hide his tears. But as confused and frustrated as he was he couldn't help the low moan that tore it's self from his throat as Roman pressed fully inside him, stretching him to the max. He clamped his thighs around Deans' waist slightly tighter, throwing his head back to rest on Romans' shoulder as his lovers started moving. They moved in perfect synchronicity - Dean thrusting inside him as Roman pulled out, and vice versa. Every time one of them slammed inside him they pressed against his prostate, and his thighs momentarily clenched around Deans' waist. As the thrusting sped up he dug his nails into Deans' back, scraping them across his skin. He left a mess or angry, red lines in his wake, loving the sound of Deans' moaning as he did so. He felt Roman place a hand on his chin, turning his head and pressing his lips against Seth's hard, and Seth moaned against his lips after one particularly sharp thrust. He felt Romans' tongue slide inside his mouth, the taste of cherry invading his senses and he allowed Roman to explore his mouth, familiarising himself once more with his territory. 

Seth could feel himself getting closer to the edge with every thrust. Roman moved the hand that was reading on his hip to grab his leaking cock, stroking the neglected organ in time with his thrusting. It wasn't much longer before the feeling of his lovers cocks slamming inside him got too much for him and he came, coating his and Deans' stomachs. Roman removed his hand from Seth's cock and gripped his hips tightly, his thrusting speeding up. Dean came not long after, the feeling of Seth's ass clenching tightly around his dick being enough to send me over the edge. Roman moaned as he felt Deans' cum sliding down around their cocks, making it that bit easier to slide his dick in and out of Seth's ass, but it wasn't long before he joined his lovers, shooting inside Seth's ass and gripping his hips tightly as he did. After a minute of catching their breaths, Roman and Dean gentled pulled out of Seth, one at a time to make sure they didn't hurt him. He unwrapped his legs from around Deans' waist, just about managing to hold his own weight as he stood. 

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and head to bed, it's been a long day for all of us."

The gentle sound of Romans' voice roused him from his thoughts, and his confusion hit him harder than ever. He could feel himself shaking as his tears came back full force, and this time he didn't bother trying to stop them as they spilled over, running down his rosy cheeks. He dropped to his knees, legs unable to support him and looked at his team mates with utter disbelief. They turned to him, confusion written on their faces and Seth lost all sense of calm.

"What the fuck do you mean go to bed? No, this is wrong, what the fuck are you doing? You can't do this, I betrayed you, I hurt you, I walked away! You can't fucking make love to me and act like everything is okay everything is not fucking okay! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry for what I did, I know it was wrong and stupid and fuck I never should have done it, I never should have fucking walked out and I've regretted it since I took the first fucking step, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm so fucking sorry, please, please just punish me, I deserve it! Please, I can't fucking take this anymore, stop being nice to me, stop acting like everything is okay please just punish me! Please, do something, anything, I'm begging you! Please, please, please..."

By the end of his rant he was sobbing, words barely making sense as he spoke. He knelt on the floor, not caring how week he looked, not noticing the cum running down his thighs, staining the carpet beneath him. It was a heartbreaking sight. Looking at Dean, they both nodded in agreement. Dean moved to the small bathroom to get a wash cloth while Roman knelt down in front of Seth, hand gently raising his chin. 

"Baby boy, that was your punishment. Punishing someone isn't about hurting them, it's about doing something that teaches them a lesson, makes them understand what they did was wrong. And you might not understand it, and as a sub you don't really have to, but making love to you was the best thing to do. Because you said it yourself - you know what you did was wrong and you shouldn't have done it. And even though I didn't hurt you, you'll never do it again, will you?"

"No, I won't, I promise!"

"See? You learned your lesson and that's all that matters. Now, when Dean finds his damn wash cloth we can get you all cleaned up and get to bed okay?"

His sobs had subsided into tiny hiccups at this point, and he finally realised how sticky he was. Honestly, getting cleaned up sounded like an awesome idea right now. But in his emotional state he sort of understood what Roman had said to him, and he could honestly say he'd never walk away from them again. His hiccups stopped, and he allowed a small smile to grace his face at the thought of Roman and Dean being amazing, and knowing exactly what he needed even if he didn't. Roman shouting to him over his shoulder brought him out of his musings.

"But don't think you're getting away scot free baby boy, I got a cock ring in my bag of toys you're going to get very well acquainted with over the next few days."  
The smile soon dropped from Seth's face. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in the series - The bedroom, where Roman has a surprise for Dean and Seth in honour of Dean winning the WWE World Heavyweight Title


	5. The Bedroom Part 1

It had been a hard few months for his boys. Seth was forced to split from their group on TV, Hunter of course promised to look after him and protect him when he couldn't be with Roman, because they couldn't travel together anymore because it would ruin the damn storyline they were in, and Hunter knew Roman would never have agreed to the Shield split if he thought for one second Hunter would leave Seth alone around the likes of Orton. Seth knew of course they weren't splitting up for real, they could still share a room on the road and do all the things they used to do but having to fight his lovers every week on tv and say so many nasty things hurt him to the core.

Roman and Dean took every opportunity to remind him he'd always be their kitty and they never took it seriously, it was acting, it was their job, but Seth was a little harder to convince, but he'd finally started coming around and getting used to it, probably thanks to Deans merciless teasing about how good he looked in his new gear and how 'cute' it was when Seth tried to act like a bitch on tv, meaning Seth finally started taking it a little more light heartedly. And then he got hurt and had to send even more time away from his lovers which was painful for all of them. And then he finally came back, the finally gave Dean a chance to hold the title, and Roman got his own stupid ass suspended. He'd been taking sleeping pills he hadn't gotten a prescription for which went against the policy. His boys weren't upset with him, it wasn't like he was shooting up or anything. But damn it had been a tough time for them.

Roman, of course, being a wonderful dom, knew exactly how to make his boys feel better and celebrate Deans title win at the same time. They were due home in a few hours. And he'd make damn sure the only way they'd be passing out tonight was from sheer bliss.

SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSEXYTIMESHIELDSHIELDSHIELD

Dean pushed the door to their home open, letting Seth walk in front of him and drop his bags before following suit, both exhausted and anxious to see their lover. They hadn't seen him in a few days and both were growing restless. Roman had given them permission to fuck while they were without him but it just didn't feel the same. Usually when it was just Seth and Dean fucking Roman was either enjoying the show or giving them instructions. Without his presence something about it felt empty. So other than a few sloppy handjobs and a blowjob or two the pair hadn't actually had much sexual relief since they were last with their older lover.

“Ro, we're home” Seth was almost itching to see Roman. He needed to be snuggled and loved and fucked and told how pretty he was. He loved Dean as well but he was hard to snuggle with given the fact he wouldn't take the belt off. He'd spend literally every second in the hotel room wearing the belt. So as much as he loved Dean he needed snuggles off someone who wasn't currently wrapped in cold metal. But he had to admit as annoying as it was having the thing rubbing against him in bed Dean looked damn good with that belt on. Especially when he was only wearing the belt.

“How are my favourite little kitty and wolf puppy doing? Have a fun week without me?” A deep voice made them both turn around and they couldn't help but skip a breath at the sight. Their lover was stood leaning against the door frame to the living room, wearing nothing but a loose pair of jeans that were handing off his hip, his long dark hair untied, hanging around his shapely face and making him loo every bit the God he was. 

It was almost a race. Seth and Dean dropped the rest of their stuff and literally ran across the their lover, both of them wrapping their arms around him and taking a moment to inhale the deep, masculine aroma that came off him in waves. Dean could feeling himself getting hard already just from the feeling of Romans body pressed against him, and Seth practically whined when he felt Roman wrap a strong arm around his shoulder as he nuzzled his lovers neck, almost melting at the softness of his skin.  
“Did my boys miss me? The way you're both rutting against me tells me you're both dying for some release. So here's how it's going down boys. We're gonna head upstairs and Seth is going to leave me and Dean to have some alone time while he takes a shower. Then, me and kitty here are going to get reacquainted while Dean takes a shower. Then I've got a surprise for both of you. Now, get those fine asses upstairs and naked so we can have some fun. And yes, Dean, you can bring the belt.”

Dean almost beamed as he grabbed his title, rushing up the stairs with Seth following him, both of them attempting to shed clothes on the way with Dean having a tad more trouble due to holding the belt firmly in his grip. Roman couldn't help but watch for a minute rather fondly both at his boys race to the bedroom and the view they were leaving him with from behind. 

He followed behind them and by the time he got there they were both naked, Seths perfect ass retreating into the bathroom. He glanced at Dean who was absent mindedly stroking his title while watching Seth walk away, almost caressing the gold. 

“Lie down for me my little wolf. On your stomach.” It didn't even take a minute before Dean had complied with Romans request, lying comfortable on his stomach and devoid of all clothes with his championship next to him. He moved over to the bed gracefully, jeans firmly in place as he knelt next to Dean, careful not to knock the title off the bed, and placed his large hands on Deans shoulders, rubbing firmly. He heard the younger man groan at the contact, knowing exactly what his massages did to Dean. If he had his way Roman would never be allowed to stop. 

He continued his way down Deans back, his groans growing louder the further down Romans hands got and he could feel the tension practically melting away from his puppy as his hands continued their ministrations, rubbing away the knots deep in the muscles of Deans back. And if the noise wasn't any indication of how much Dean was enjoying himself, the way he started grinding against the mattress definitely was.

“You like my hands that much baby? I bet you could come just from my hands on you, I wouldn't even have to touch your dick. I got something real special in mind tonight but maybe we can try that some other time. What do you say wolfie?”

Before Dean could reply the door to the adjacent bathroom open and Seth stepped out, his hair wet enough to see the droplets running down his tanned, bare skin. Dean would have been annoyed at his massage getting interrupted but damn it was hard to stay mad when Seth was in front of him bare ass naked, wet and looking a perfect mix of innocent and devilishly sexy. He knew that meant it was his time to shower so he hopped up off the bed, his hard on almost swaying as he walked to the bathroom and slapped Seths ass on the way past before closing the door.

“Come here kitty.” 

His tone was gentle, but Seth damn near ran to Romans side, straddling him on the bed and wrapping his arms tightly around the Samoans thick neck.

“Did you miss me kitty cat? I know it's always hard for you when we have to be apart but I'm so proud of you, you've done so well.”

Seth almost beamed at the pride in Romans voice, pulling back from the embrace enough to gently press his lips to his lovers. His missed this feeling. Romans lips were so soft and plump against his own and the beard he'd been growing out since his suspension gave Seth the perfect amount of friction. The world could have stopped in that exact moment and Seth wouldn't have noticed, nor would he have cared.

Roman broke the embrace to pull back, looking into Seths eyes with a gentle smile on his face.   
“Tonight is Deans special night okay princess? Things are going to be a little different tonight to how they usually are because we need to help Dean celebrate. But I promise you'll love it, and I'll be looking after you the whole time okay? And because you've done so well the past few weeks, if you do really well for me tonight I have a special present for you later, but first we need to make Deans night really good for him okay? Just like when you won and me and Dean fucked you at the same time like you love, just to make you scream so happy. And you and Dean in those cute little outfits when I got back to the hotel with the belt and you treated me like a god. Well now it's Deans turn to know how proud we are of him and give him a celebration to remember. Can you do that for me kitty?”

Seth smiled, nodding in reply to the question. He liked surprises and he liked making Dean happy. He knew Dean deserved it and he just really liked getting presents as well. He loved back towards Romans mouth, moaning into a kiss with him as his lovers strong hands moved down his back, cupping his ass gently and squeezing, enjoying the feeling of perfect cheeks filling his palms. A few moments later the bathroom door opened quietly and Dean stepped in to the room, following Seths lead and leaving his clothes behind, a few droplets of water running down his naked skin. He just stood there for a second, a lazy smile on his lips as he watched his entwined lovers in their embrace. Finally, life was perfect again.

Seth held back a sulk as Roman broke their kiss, but refrained and tried to behave. He wanted his surprise. He moved off the older mans lap, kneeling next to him and smirking as Dean watched his hands trail a path up his spread legs, tongue poking out slightly as he watched the younger man teasing him gently.

“Alright boys. I know the suspense has been killing you, so here goes. Dean did really damn well winning that belt, especially considering how long he had to wait to get his hands on it. So tonight is all about him and what he wants. Dean, you're not a wolf puppy tonight baby. You're the pride of the pack. For one night only, you're in charge. And me and Seth are here to do whatever you want.”

The silence in the room was deafening as both men took a moment to adjust to what Roman just said. He was giving up control for one night. Dean got to be in charge. Of course Roman would make sure they were both safe at all times and Dean didn't accidentally push past Seths limits, but still. Never in their relationship had Roman ever not been in control. Seth was excited to see what would happen, and he still felt safe because he knew Ro would look after him like he always did. And a lopsided grin crossed Deans face as he finally realised what was about to happen.

“Seth, bring my belt here kitty. Put it on me. And then the real fun can begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in the series: The Bedroom part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Next in the series: The Limo!


End file.
